The Three of Us
by kjay15
Summary: Luke has feelings for his brother Ravi, while Ravi has feelings for his doorman Tony, and Tony happens to have feeling for Luke. How will this love triangle work? Read and find out. This is a revamp of Luke x Tony x Ravi : The Love Triangle. I do not own Jessie or the characters. This story is rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals...SURPRISE! That's right! This is a revamp of _Luke x Tony x Ravi : The Love Triangle_, which has been deleted, which you probably know, or at least now know. I hope you like this, and I hope this story is way better than the original. Now, I'm changing some things up a bit, like how they get together and everything else. Also, this story will have more of a plot, the original was just them, having sex. But don't worry, this will feature plenty of sex. PLENTY. Oh, and just as a disclaimer, this story contains gay sex between young brothers, and their adult doorman, don't like, then don't read. Also, I do not own Jessie of any of the characters. Okay, that's enough of me babbling, let's get to the story. I hope you like it, reviews are welcome, and I'll see you at the end. Enjoy ;) **

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

Luke opened his eyes, immediately greeted by the harsh light that was shining through the windows. He huffed, and climbed out of bed, shivering as his body was struck by the cold air, along with his bare feet hitting the cold hardwood floors. He was wearing nothing but gray sweatpants, his hair was disheveled, and he had dry drool on his chin. The fifteen-year-old walked into his bathroom, and looked into the mirror. Despite just waking up, he still looked sexy. You know, except for the drool and the bags under his eyes.

The dancer brushed his teeth, then his hair, before finally splashing some cold water on his face, that really woke him up. He walked back into his room, and grabbed an old white t-shirt, quickly slipping it on before leaving the room.

It was well past noon, Luke was one of those people who go to bed super later, and sleep in every morning. He made his way down the stairs, greeted by his perky, and extremely loud sister Zuri. It was like she wanted to give him a headache, she had a mouth, and she was sure to make everyone know it. Seriously, she wouldn't shut up.

"Good afternoon Luke..." Jessie stated as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning..." He grumbled, walking over to the fridge, and grabbing the carton of milk out from it. As well as a glass cup from the cabinet.

"Sup sleepyhead?" Emma teased, watching the boy slowly pour his milk, nearly falling back asleep mid-pour.

Jessie grabbed the carton out of his hand, and guided him to sit down at the table, while she poured his milk herself, and slipped the glass in front of him. She gently shook his shoulder, and yelled, "Wake up!"

He jumped up for a second, breathing heavily, blinking several times. "What?!" He exclaimed.

"You need to start going to bed earlier. Just because it's Summer doesn't mean you can stay up all night."

Luke looked at Jessie like she had gone crazy, "That's what Summer is for!" He exclaimed.

Emma nodded slightly, she wasn't much of a night-owl, but she enjoyed the feeling of not having to wake up at six o' clock in the morning for school, and going to bed at ten-thirty every night. Suddenly, Ravi walked into the kitchen, apparently just waking up as well. Except his didn't bother to brush his hair, or wash his face.

"Wow, even Ravi." Emma stated, she rolled her eyes and said, "Boys..."

"Don't worry Ravi, you were up all night working on that essay for that Science camp. I'm proud of you!" Jessie said, squeezing his cheeks like an old grandmother would.

"What?! Just 'cause he was writing a stupid essay?!" Luke stated.

"Luke, you were up all night playing Zombie Slayer 4. Ravi was up all night writing an essay to get into a camp, which will look good on his application when he applies for college." Jessie said, as if she was talking to a baby.

The fifteen-year-old just felt like complete crap by then, "Well don't worry, it's not like you have to worry about me going to college!" He stated, before silently walking away.

"Luke, I didn't mean-" Jessie began, but Ravi cut her off, "I'll talk to him."

Ravi followed Luke up the stairs and into his room, despite being older, Luke had grown more sensitive. After finding out about his birth-mother not that long ago, as well getting made fun of by his friends because of his grades, Luke's wall of defense has slowly dwindled away.

"Jessie didn't mean what she said Luke, she was just saying-" Ravi began, but he was cut off by Luke yelling, "Saying that I'm not smart. And basically saying that there was no chance I could get into a college."

"She didn't say that Luke, you're overreacting." Ravi stated, closing the door behind him.

"Overreacting?! Really? Imagine if I was the smart brother, and you were the dumb one!" Luke exclaimed, sitting down on his bed.

"Who says you're dumb?! Sure you're not the best in school, but you don't see me dancing like a pro or being awesome at basketball or riding my skateboard do you?!"

Luke looked down at his feet, maybe he was overreacting a little. And it was true that Ravi sucks at dancing... and basketball... and skateboarding. Ravi sat down next to him, placing his hand on his older brother's shoulder. The thirteen-year-old sure knew how to comfort people.

"Oh...maybe you're right..." Luke replied.

Ravi smiled, and said "You have a lot going for you."

"Thanks Ravi... I might have overreacted just a little bit..." Luke said, looking up at him.

"No problem, I know you've been through a lot. Believe me, you're stronger than you look Luke, maybe not in muscle, but in spirit."

Luke smiled, and said, "But I still have plenty of muscles. Stronger than you aren't I?"

The brothers laughed, and Ravi fell down on the bed. Luke expected him to come sit back up, but after about thirty seconds, he looked back, and saw Ravi's eyes closed. Luke couldn't believe it. He was that tired that he fell asleep in thirty seconds. He must've been up way longer than he had.

The freckled-teen's eyes began to wonder, slowly leading down his brother's body. He stopped once he saw the slight bulge in Ravi's black basketball-shorts. He didn't like doing this, but he just couldn't help it. Luke always examined Ravi's body, every chance he got, and since it was Summer, he got the added bonus of seeing him shirtless, most of which are at the pool, or just because it was too hot to wear one. But Luke wasn't complaining.

Despite having feeling for girls, Luke also had feelings for boys. One of them, was his own brother. He knew it was wrong, but it wasn't like he was going to act on it. Or at least he didn't think he would. But this time Ravi was asleep, in his own bed, this had never happened before, things were on a whole other level. Luke reached his hand forward, hoping to at least poke the bulge, but then, as if on cue, someone knocked on the door.

Ravi bounced up, scaring Luke a bit. "I'm up!" He shouted, blinking several times. Luke laughed a little bit.

Jessie opened the door slowly, hoping she was allowed to come in. "Are you still upset?"

Luke shook his head no, "I was overreacting, I'm sorry I yelled."

"No problem. Believe me, being a nanny to four kids, I'm used to be yelled at. By the way, I know how to say 'you stupid bitch' in Hindi. Thanks Ravi!" Jessie stated, giving Ravi a smile.

He awkwardly laughed, and said, "Sorry?"

* * *

><p>Ravi walked into his room, having been told to take a shower by Jessie. He walked into his bathroom, and shut the door. He turned on the water first, wanting it to be warm once he got in. He grabbed the bottom of his red t-shirt, and slowly slid it up, and over his head, before throwing it into the hamper near the door. He then grabbed the waistline of his black basketball shorts, and quickly slid them down his legs, exposing his bright green boxer-briefs, with little dinosaurs as the pattern. Ravi looked into his mirror, he had to admit, over the last year, he's becoming more and more toned. He didn't have abs or anything, but he was thin, and he had a slight v-line.<p>

He grabbed the white waistband of his underwear, and slowly slid them down his legs, exposing his surprisingly light-skinned private area, it was no surprise he had a tan line, but it somehow made him even more hot. To himself anyway.

The raven-haired boy slowly slid into the shower, feeling the warm water pour down onto his skin, cascading down his body until it reached the floor. He ran his hands across his chest, making extra sure to get some tension at the nipples. Steam started to fill the room, fogging up with shower glass door, which Ravi liked, cause now, he could have some fun.

He moved his hand down to dick, and slowly started to stroke it. He watched as it got bigger and bigger. The water still running down his body, making him look glossy, which added to the tension. A slight moan escaped from his lips as his hand slowly moved up and down his shaft. While he used his other hand, to gently massage his balls.

Soon, his moans progressively got louder and louder, his eyes were sealed shut, imagining it was someone else jerking him off. But he was imagining Tony doing this to him. Yep, Ravi was gay. But he hasn't had the courage to come out to his family yet, fearing how they might react. Hopefully they would be understanding.

But Ravi's train of thought was cut short when he felt himself hitting his orgasm. He moaned out, "T-Tony!" as he titled his head back, and shot out rope after rope of his sticky white cum. Washing down the drain along with the water, which was starting to get cold.

He gasped as the last few spurts of jizz shot out, he leaned against the wall of the shower, and just breathed. Still recovering from one of the biggest orgasms he's ever had, which to be honest, isn't that much.

* * *

><p>Tony sat behind the desk in the lobby, reading a magazine about epaulettes. But suddenly, the elevator doors opened up, and Luke walked out.<p>

"Sup Rossling?" He asked with enthusiasm.

Luke didn't smile, but he had a pretty sneaky look on his face, "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything!" Tony exclaimed, "Name it!"

"Fuck my brother..."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that's the first chapter. I know it's a little short, but don't worry, they will usually be longer. Please, tell me what you think about this, either by pm or by leaving a review down below. Hopefully you'll keep reading. See ya later ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and gals, hopefully you liked the first chapter, because it's time for the second one. I hope you will enjoy, and please leave a review telling me what you think. I'll talk to you at the end ;) **

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 2<span>_**

Tony stood there, shocked. "W-What?" He stated, wondering if he heard right.

"I want you to fuck my brother, you know, your cock in his ass." Luke replied.

"L-Luke...what's going on? Why are you asking this? This isn't like you..." Tony asked, unsure if this was some prank he was trying to pull or what.

The freckled-teen walked up to the doorman, and said, "I walked into Ravi's room to get my game controller he borrowed, he was in the shower at the time. But I heard him moaning, and I went to check it out. Since the glass was foggy I couldn't see inside, but it was pretty obvious what he was doing. He was jerking off! And right before he came, he shouted out your name!"

Tony, still shocked, just stood there. Could what he was saying be true? "A-Are you serious?"

Luke nodded, and said, "That's why I want you to fuck Ravi."

"Why would I do that? Just because he had a crush on me? Or whatever."

"Because this way, I can 'accidently' walk in on you both in the heat of the action. Then I can join in!"

"Whoa! Hold up! You want to join in? Do you have a crush on me?" Tony stated, smiling on the inside, he's wanted to kiss Luke and take his virginity for as long as he could remember.

"Not on you!" Luke exclaimed, "On Ravi!"

Tony frowned, that had hurt. "I'll do it, but you have to do something for me..."

"What?" Luke asked, happy that Tony agreed, that was way easier than he thought. Tony moved closer to Luke, and said, "Suck my dick."

Luke smiled, Tony knew how to bargain. They went behind the desk, where Tony sat down in his chair, and Luke climbed down under the desk, in between Tony's legs. The dancer unzipped his pants, and pulled out Tony's cock, which he had to admit, was pretty big. He just wanted to get this over with, so he engulfed the head of Tony's cock inside his mouth, causing the doorman to moan with pleasure. He slid more and more of the massive dick down his throat, until he felt Tony's pubic hair tickling his nose as he bobbed up and down. Tony's hands were running through Luke's hair, forcing him to swallow more and more. Then suddenly, Luke pulled Tony's dick out of his mouth, and said, "There!"

Tony watched as Luke wipes off his mouth, and walked back to the elevator. "I'll be there tonight, around midnight," Tony stated. Luke smiled, and said, "Wear something nice..."

* * *

><p>Luke coughed up and spit in the sink of his bathroom, ever since getting face fucked by Tony, he always had a weird taste in his mouth, it wasn't good, or bad. He couldn't believe it actually worked, and all he had to do was suck Tony's dick, which proved a little more difficult to Luke than he thought. Getting that monster cock down his throat was no easy task, Ravi definitely owed him some good blow jobs in the future.<p>

He walked out into his room, and glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table, it was now 4:30pm, just seven-in-a-half hours left. Now, he just had to get Ravi on board, which should be easy, because Ravi is already head over heels for the doorman.

The fifteen-year old walked out into the hallway, and over to Ravi's room, not bothering to knock. Hopefully he would have the pleasure of walking in on Ravi in a awkward predicament. But alas, he walked in on Ravi playing video games.

"Hey Luke," Ravi stated, "Wanna play with me?"

"Actually... I was wondering if we could talk..." Luke replied, plopping down on the bean bag chair next to his brother.

"Is everything okay?" Ravi asked, pausing the game and setting down his controller.

Luke looked into his eyes, and sympathetically said, "Well I came in here when you were in the shower, to look for something...and I ended up in the bathroom and I heard you moaning..."

Ravi's eyes shot open, "O-Oh my god..."

"It's okay Ravi! Don't worry!" Luke assured, "It's fine, I figured you had started jerking off a while ago..."

The Indian boy didn't move, his body tense. Luke then said, "And I heard you say Tony's name when you... came..."

"O-Okay... You got me... I'm gay... And I like Tony..." Ravi admitted, looking down at his feet.

Luke placed his hand on Ravi's inner thigh, and said, "I'm your brother, and I should help you through this..." The freckled-teen slid his hand inside Ravi's shorts, causing Ravi to quickly push his hand away, "What are you doing?!"

"Just go along with it..." He replied, sliding his hand back up his leg, and inside his shorts.

Ravi once again, pushed his hand out from under his shorts, "Stop that!"

"Why?" Luke retorted, "You know you like it..."

Luke moved over, his hips now pressed against Ravi's, with his hand once again leading up underneath the shorts. Ravi tried to protest once again, but this time Luke's hand remained in his shorts. He made his way to the tight fabric of his boxer-briefs, his fingers sliding inside them as well. He could feel Ravi's body tense, in a way he kind of liked it.

"S-Stop..." Ravi stuttered, "You're my brother..."

The freckled teen gave a smirk, and said, "Adoptive brother... and by the way, your little friend seems to agree with what I'm doing..."

Ravi's tent was huge, his shorts and underwear were now extremely tight, and it didn't help with the fact that Luke's hand was inside his underwear.

"I like you Ravi..." Luke paused, "A lot..."

Their faces were extremely close, a mere inch apart from each other. Their eyes locked together, Ravi (surprisingly) leaned in first, and their lips touched. Even though it lasted a second or two, it sent chills through their bodies.

"You're a virgin right?" Luke asked, his hand now tight around his inner thigh, with Ravi partially in his lap.

Ravi nodded, "Are you?" The fifteen-year-old gave a gentle nod, "Tonight... that might change..."

And in seconds, Luke was standing up, his hand out of Ravi's shorts, and he was yawning loudly. His stiff wood still prominent, and Ravi could definitely see it. "W-What do you mean?"

The younger boy remained seated, looking up at his older brother, "Are you coming in here tonight?"

Luke smiled, and said, "Just be prepared..."

Ravi watched as Luke eased out of the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts and trying to comprehend what just happened. He was baffled beyond belief, did his own brother just tell him they were gonna have sex tonight? Or is this part of some elaborate, and quite disturbing joke. Could Luke really go that far?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's all for now. What do you think so far? Luke and Ravi obviously had a moment, how do you think the night will play out? I hope you liked it, and I hope you will leave a review telling me what you thgouht, and maybe what you would like to see happen within the story. I'm always open to suggestions. If you have any questions, just leave it in a review, or pm me. It's up to you. Alright, well thanks for reading, and I hope you continue to read. See ya later ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and gals, back again for Chapter 3! Hopefully you'll like it because this chapter, has some sexy stuff ;) Make sure you leave a review, and I'll see you at the end, enjoy! **

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

It was midnight, Luke sat on the steps of the kitchen staircase, waiting for Tony. Everyone else in the penthouse was asleep, or at least he hoped. If not, they would be hearing some pretty rousy noises throughout the night. Ravi must still be awake though, if not there were definitely some ways of waking him up...

Suddenly, he heard a low knock. A smile aroused on his face as he stood up and opened the door. There he was, Tony Chiccolini, wearing a plaid, buttoned-up shirt and some slim jeans, with a pair of black sneakers.

"Hey Rossling..." He spoke, walking inside. Luke was already hard, "You ready?"

Tony nodded, and said, "Wearing the good underwear."

They both walked up the back staircase, silent as they could be. It was dark, none of the rooms were lit, that was a good sign. Making their way to Ravi's door, the pair stopped and put their ears to the door.

"I think he's asleep," Luke stated, "We'll have to wake him up."

"Or we could go into your room?" Tony whispered, feeling himself already pitching a tent.

The freckled teen smiled, "You want to have a little appetizer before the main meal?"

Tony gave a slight nod, Luke took his hand, and lead him into his room. Carefully shutting the door, and turning the lock. "Get on the bed," Luke demanded, "My room, my rules."

The doorman obeyed, he plopped down on the trampoline bed, "What else?"

Luke leaned in, an inch away from Tony's face, their eyes locked, he whispered, "Watch."

He stepped back, smiling contently. His fingers curled around the bottom of his white tee-shirt, tugging at it. Beginning to pull up, but he stopped, letting go and letting his hands wonder down. Tony gulped as Luke fondled his late-night wood in his pajama pants. Squeezing and gripping at his crotch with low whispered moans.

Once again, he stopped, and slid his hands back up. The doorman's eyes focused on the teen's chest as he removed his shirt. He looked fricking photoshopped. Watching his hands caress his own chest, pinching his own nipples, caused him to moan in satisfaction.

A low huff escaped Tony's lips, he breathed deeply, trying his best to keep himself from jumping Luke.

The dancer moved his hands back down to his groin, giving gentle squeezes and tugs to the hard member hidden under the fabric. He thought, _"Tony sure is liking this... His eyes are completely focused on me, wondering across my body-across my bare chest. My eyes... my eyes can't leave his raging hard on in his jeans, god, why did he have to wear such tight jeans? I guess both of us are horny. But he should be used to this... he's obviously not a virgin, before he switched sides Jessie must've had some good fun with him..." _

"D-Don't stop," Tony moaned, Luke then realized his hands were no longer moving; starting them back up again, he saw Tony reach down his pants. With a quick smack to the wrist, Tony got the message he wasn't allowed to pleasure himself... yet.

Luke's thumbs slid underneath the waistline of his pajama pants, quickly pulling them down in one quick motion. He heard Tony gasp, that was good sign. A smirk crossed his face, watching Tony stare at him, wearing nothing but a tight pair of black, boxer-briefs.

His cock was hard, and the black fabric was slick with pre-cum. His thumbs slid under the white waistband in the same fashion as his pajama pants, but this time, he didn't go fast.

Tony wiped the sweat off of his forehead, this was it. He was finally gonna see Luke naked. He had been thinking about this all day, and dreaming about it for a year now. This was it. He was ready. The skin-tight underwear was lowered slightly, giving him a glimpse of Luke's patch of dark pubic hair, slightly trimmed.

About half-an-inch lower, Tony could now see Luke's full v-line, and with Luke turning around, he got a glimpse of slight crack. His underwear-clad ass made Tony's member hurt with need, he didn't know how much longer he could last. Then, with one fluent motion, Luke stripped the underwear down his legs, leaving them around his ankles.

Tony came; moaning uncontrollably as his underwear filled with his sticky white goo. He squirmed in discomfort, his eyes still locked on Luke's cock, pointing straight at him, coated in a thin layer of pre-cum. The patch of hair above it was small, but it was there. His legs were bare, not a single solitary hair, and that made him all the more attractive.

Luke's eyes locked onto Tony's crotch, now dark in coloring from the sticky mess that erupted in his underwear. He thought, _"Shit. He came in his pants from just me showing off my dick! And he didn't even jack off!" _

"W-Wow..." Tony mumbled, still breathing deeply.

Luke walked over, his dick bouncing up and down as his legs moved. Tony's hands reached out, his left one gripping my hip, while the other wrapped around my member. Luke gasped, despite being the one in control, he had never felt another boy-scratch that-man, touch his penis. He didn't even know how he managed to pull off that strip show so perfectly.

The doorman looked up, staring at the boy's freckled face, into his deep, chocolate eyes, "Can I?"

The smaller boy nodded, and without a thought, Tony's hand started to glide up and down his shaft. Feeling the slick pre-cum coat his hand as well, he watched as more and more of it poured out of Luke's slit.

Luke was moaning, a lot; his hands were resting on Tony's shoulders, gripping them tight. He felt Tony's free hand, leave his hip and cup his balls, this man knew how to work. Tony leaned in, and slid his tongue across the pink head. Luke gasped, and shot his spunk all over Tony's face. Without a warning, he continued to empty out all over the doorman. Four blasts of silky white cum squirted out.

Once he came down from his blissful high, Tony had streaks of jizz in his hair, across his forehead, on his nose, on his cheeks, on his lips, and some dripping down his neck.

They separated, Tony's tongue gathering up the cum on his lips, before wiping the rest off with his hand. Suddenly, Luke's electronic clock dinged, he looked over, noticing it was now one o' clock.

Luke then said, "That was enough for tonight."

"B-But?" Tony asked, but was cut off by Luke, "Ravi tomorrow."

He nodded, and said, "M-Mind if I borrow some underwear?"

Luke smirked, "You don't need any."

He leaned down and began to unbutton Tony's plaid shirt, exposing his bare chest. Luke noticed a scar on his chest, "How'd you get that?"

"Happened awhile ago... I don't really remember much."

Luke nodded, and pulled off the plaid shirt, throwing it behind him. He then unbuckled his belt, and slid it out of the loops, followed by his jeans, and then finally pulling off his sticky, purple boxer-briefs. Both naked, they stared at each other.

"Get under the covers," Luke said, "We're going to bed."

"But what about in the morning?" Tony asked.

"We'll get up extra early, and then we'll make plans later."

Tony got under the covers, followed by Luke. He turned off the light, "Goodnight," both said in sync. Tony was on one side of the bed, Luke on the other.

* * *

><p>In the next room, Ravi lied awake. He had been waiting for over an hour, Luke must've been pranking him. There was no way this was actually gonna happen. After all, Luke was his brother, adoptive or not, they were brothers. Despite the kiss, the two of them would never do anything like this. It just wasn't gonna happen.<p>

He huffed, pulling the covers off of his naked body. His hands slid down, one of them taking his limp dick, and the other moving to his ass. Moving his hand back, he sucked on his fingers, before going back down, and slowly pressing his index finger against his tight, pink hole. He cringed as it slid in, the foreign object was quickly pushed out of his hole.

Ravi slid it back in, this time, a little deeper. His other hand, now moving up and down his now-stiff shaft. Moans escaped his lips, with low grunts here and there.

"T-Tony..." He moaned, "Lu-Luke..."

Down to his knuckle, he slowly curled his finger. Stretching his insides, he gasped, feeling his spot, the spot that made pre-cum flood out of his cock. Then, he slowly slid in another finger. Past the tight ring, his two fingers were squeezed by his tight inner walls. Huffs of pleasure flooded from Ravi's mouth. His eyes clamped were clamped shut.

He thought, _"Holy fuck! My ass! Ahh... I-I'm gonna cum... Anytime now... L-Luke! Faster! Oh god... Fuck me! I-I'm gonna- I'm g-going... Gahh... Ugh... I-I... I'm C-Cumming!" _

Six pumps of his creamy seed sprayed all over his stomach, he grunted, pressing his head onto his pillow as he arched his back. His fingers stretched apart inside him, scissoring himself.

"A-Ah..." He puffed out, shooting his last pump of spunk across his stomach.

He breathed in, his chest rising; he breathed out, his chest lowering. His fingers were out of his hole, and were now gliding around his cum-coated stomach. Taking a few licks of his fingers to get the taste in his mouth.

The Indian boy glanced at the clock, it was one-fourteen in the morning. He closed his eyes, and drifted off...

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! What a chapter... Luke and Tony ended up in Luke's room instead of Ravi's... and you could say they discovered each other a bit more... Anyway, what'd you think? Yay or Nay? Hopefully I'll get your feedback in the reviews, but that's it from me at the moment. Hopefully I'll see you again in the next chapter, which will be up soon. Hope you liked it. See ya ;) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and gals, back again with another chapter. Hope you enjoy, and I'll see you at the end ;) **

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 4<span>_**

It was morning, Ravi was sitting at the table, scooping up a spoon-full of cereal and putting it in his mouth. Emma was sitting next to him, and Luke was sitting across from him. His eyes wondered the room, giving subtle glances to Luke while he ate his own cereal. The silence was overwhelming, and definitely awkward.

"Alright, I better get going or I'll be late for work..." Emma announced, getting up with her empty bowl in her hand.

"Bye..." Ravi muttered, followed by Luke going, "See ya!"

After she left, the awkwardness returned. Jessie was upstairs, doing laundry, and Zuri was with Bertram at the store, so it was just the two of them.

"R-Ravi?" Luke whispered, causing the Indian boy to glance at him, "What?" he snapped back.

"About yesterday..." Luke continued, "I'm sorry I didn't show up, I was just..."

Ravi cut him off, "Nervous?"

The older boy nodded, "I actually really like you, Ravi..."

Ravi looked down, his jeans were getting tighter. Just what he needed, a hard on. Luckily Luke couldn't see it because of the table. He looked back up and said, "This isn't some joke? You're not trying to pull something on me?"

"Of course not! I really like you... Like a lot!"

Both of them stared at each other, the silence arose once again. Luke then asked, "Do you like me?"

Then suddenly, there was a knock at the door, "Rosslings?" someone called through the door. "Tony?" Ravi muttered, standing up and walking over to the door, luckily his hard on was gone. Luke sat back in his chair, this was going to be awkward.

The door swung open, and there was Tony, a smile on his face. "Sup Ravi?"

"Uh... hey Tony? What are you doing here?" Ravi asked.

Tony looked over him at Luke, who was awkwardly sitting there, looking down at his feet.

"Just wanted to check up on you guys, that's all."

Luke stood up, and said, "Well we're fine, you can go now!"

Ravi turned, "Luke?!" he scolded, while Tony gave almost a hurt look. When Ravi turned back around, Luke waved Tony off with his hand, signaling him to leave. "Sorry about that..." Ravi stated.

"Uh... It's fine, I'm actually late for work, so... I'll leave." Tony replied, quickly leaving the apartment. Ravi gave a confused look, and slowly shut the door. He turned to face Luke, "What the hell?!"

"What?" Luke asked.

"Don't play dumb Luke! Why were you being mean to Tony? Because I like him?"

"No!" Luke exclaimed, maybe a little louder than he should have, because Jessie called out from upstairs, "Boys quit fighting!"

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Luke stated, turning away to leave the kitchen, but Ravi grabbed him by the arm, "Don't walk away from me!"

Luke lashed out, "Let go!" he yelled, shoving Ravi into the refrigerator. He hit his head against the edge, and cried out in pain, quickly falling to the floor.

Jessie came running the stairs, "What's going on?!" she yelled, but once she saw Ravi, her nanny-mode kicked in. She rushed to him, bending down so she could take his hand. She lead him to the table, and made him sit down. Luke stood there, shocked of what he just did. He didn't mean to do it. He didn't mean to hurt his little brother.

"Okay Luke, what happened?!" Jessie exclaimed, examining Ravi's head.

"I... I..." Luke stuttered out, he was at a loss for words.

"I fell!" Ravi stated, "Luke tried to catch me but he wasn't quick enough."

Jessie looked over at Luke, who nodded in agreement, "Okay... well it doesn't look that bad..."

"I-Is he okay?" Luke asked, moving closer to see Ravi's face.

"He's fine, but he should lay down..." Jessie responded, "take it easy for a couple of hours."

Ravi nodded, and slowly stood up, "I'll take him up," Luke stated.

Luke wrapped his arm around his little brother's shoulders, and they slowly went upstairs, while Jessie walked into the living room.

Once reaching the landing, Luke asked, "Why'd you cover for me? I pushed you."

"I know you didn't mean it." Ravi replied as the duo made their way to Ravi's bedroom. Luke opened the door, and they walked in, "I'm really sorry Ravi."

Ravi got in bed, quickly getting underneath the covers, while Luke stood above him, "Do you need anything?"

He nodded and motioned for Luke to come closer. He did, and Ravi placed his hand on his shoulder, and leaned up. Luke knew what was happening, and he did nothing to stop it. Their lips locked together in one quick fluid motion. Breaking apart a few seconds later, Luke was still leaning over his little brother, and had a smile on his face.

"That's all." Ravi stated, a shy smile arousing on his face. Luke slowly nodded, and left the room.

* * *

><p>Downstairs in the lobby, Tony was in the back room, changing into his doorman uniform. He heard a knock at the door, quickly buttoning up the last button, he opened the door, and was surprised to see Luke standing there. The freckled teen was wearing a sleeveless gray hoodie, with some black basketball shorts. Judging from the basketball in his hand he assumed he was about to shoot some hoops at the park.<p>

"H-Hey Tony..." Luke started, looking up at the doorman.

"Sup Rossling..." Tony replied loosely, walking past Luke and to his desk.

Luke followed behind him closely, "Look... I'm sorry for being mean upstairs, I just didn't know how to react because of... last night..."

"I guess I shouldn't expect you to get right on board with all of this, but you're the one who wanted me." Tony stated, with Luke nodding, "I know..."

"How's Ravi?" Tony asked, "Does he know about us?"

The fifteen-year-old shook his head no, and promptly said, "Do you wanna come back tonight?"

Tony looked down at his feet, hiding his smile, mumbling out, "I don't know..."

Luke then grabbed Tony's hand, and led him to feel Luke's hard-on. A little shocked, Tony didn't say anything, "Please come over tonight..." Luke begged, looking into Tony's eyes.

The doorman's hand squeezed around the bulge, making Luke grunt in pleasure.

"I'll be there..." Tony stated, "Midnight."

Luke pulled away, bouncing his basketball a few times and said, "Bring some lube..." before backing out of the lobby, and heading to the park. Tony's pants started to tighten, he had a serious jack-off session in the near future.

* * *

><p>The freckled-teen made his way to the park, his heart still beating against his chest. He thought, <em>"Oh my God! I can't believe it! I just did that! I mean I was so calm and... Oh wow! Is this really happening? I'm freaking out! Tonight I could seriously loose my virginity... But who would take it? Tony? Or Ravi? If I'm with Ravi, I'll probably be top... but I'll for sure be bottom with Tony... maybe both?" <em>

While thinking, he bumped into a teenage boy after passing the gates to the park. "Hey-" Luke exclaimed, but quickly shut his mouth when he saw who he bumped into, of course it had to be Vincent.

"Watch it!" Vincent stated harshly, whipping around to face Luke, who gulped at the sight of the older teenager.

"S-Sorry... Vincent..." Luke said, looking down at the pavement.

"Oh well if it isn't little Lukie Ross... Emma's little brother." Vincent teased, "It's been awhile..."

Luke tried to walk past, but Vincent stepped in front of him, "Hold on! What's the rush?"

"Please just let me by..." Luke stated, "I just want to play some basketball..."

"What a coincidence! I came here to play basketball too!" He replied, smirking.

"Really?" Luke responded, "Wearing that?"

Vincent was wearing a black t-shirt with a flaming skull design, and an old leather jacket over top. As well a pair of dark blue jeans, with tears along the knees, and some old black boots. Topped off with a black belt, some chains on his jeans, and some sunglasses hanging off the front of his shirt collar.

"You don't want me to play with you?" Vincent asked cheerfully, he was definitely up to something.

"Gee... What gave it away?" Luke said with a smile, before quickly walking past him. Vincent turned around and grabbed his arm, "Don't walk away from me!"

"Leave him alone!" A voice shouted, they both looked and saw Emma walking towards them, still wearing her apron from work.

Vincent chuckled, "Hey sweetcheecks..."

Emma pushed him off, "Just get out of here, Vincent."

"Wow Luke, I always knew you were a sissy... but having your actual sister defend you... Oh I'm sorry, 'adoptive' sister defend you..."

Luke clenched his fist, and yelled, "Fuck you!"

Suddenly, the two were on top of each other, rolling along the ground, with Emma yelling and trying to get them to stop. A crowd formed, with a few people trying to get them to stop. The fight ended when a police officer broke them apart. Luke and Emma left the park and went home, while Vincent went who-knows-where.

Luke had a busted lip, and a few bruises up his arms. While Vincent ended up with a black eye.

"You didn't have to stoop down to his level..." Emma stated, walking side by side with Luke.

"You heard what he said!" Luke exclaimed, looking at her. "Yeah, but you didn't see me throwing punches did you?!" Emma replied, "A frickin' cop had to break you two up!"

They slowed down, she could see his eyes were red and puffy. "You miss her don't you?"

"Duh!" Luke said, "It was only five months ago..."

Emma sighed, "We knew it was coming, it... j-just happened a little faster than we expected..."

"Try six months faster!" Luke stated, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"They didn't realize how much the cancer had spread..."

The blonde wrapped her arm around Luke, "Let's just get home. We need to figure out a way to cover up that busted lip before Jessie sees..."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... so the ending was like... so depressing... but I told you this revamp was gonna have plot. So hopefully you like it... and if not, then tell me. I can always change stuff up if I have to. But don't worry, if you're into the sexy stuff, more of that will be happening very soon. Oh... and as a little hint, this will not be the last appearance of Vincent... Hopefully you enjoyed, and I look forward to seeing you again next time, in the meantime, follow, favorite, and leave a review! Bye ;)<strong>


End file.
